1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, a display system and an image processing method and, more particularly, to an electronic device, a display system and an image processing method capable of outputting frames to a display device smoothly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far lots of electronic devices (e.g. mobile phone, tablet computer, notebook computer, desktop computer, etc.) are equipped with a wireless communication unit (e.g. Wi-Fi module), such that the electronic devices can communicate with a display device (e.g. TV, monitor, projector, etc.) in a wireless manner. Accordingly, a user can output frames displayed by a display unit of the electronic device to other display devices easily and rapidly in a wireless manner, so as to share videos, photos or other multimedia information with his/her family or friends through the display device.
In general, the electronic device will continuously capture frames displayed by the display unit, store the frames into buffer areas of a memory unit, retrieve the frames from the buffer areas, convert a color space of the frames, encode and encapsulate the frames, and then output the frames to the display device. So far the frames captured by the prior art all keep a full resolution of the display unit. However, the calculation efficiency is worse when the frames having the full resolution are used for color space conversion. The frame per second (FPS) maybe about 7 to 10 based on the full resolution of different display units. For the structure and characteristic of human eyes, the human eyes will consider that the frames are continuous only when the FPS is larger than 10 to 12. Therefore, the video displayed by the prior art is usually not smooth enough, such that the user may get a bad feeling on watching the video.